


Love Affair

by FandomWorld9728



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWorld9728/pseuds/FandomWorld9728
Summary: "Anthony... do you know who your father's first love was?" Peggy asked, looking up at the confused man before her."It was mom right?""No dear. Your father, Howard, was in love with a solider. A young man who had a good heart, had looks and brains, and was the best man I ever met.""Howard was in love with a guy? Wait wait wait. I thought the best man you ever met was Steve.""He was and still is.""...He was in love with Steve...?"





	Love Affair

Preview!  


"Hey Aunt Peggy, I found this old journal in a box of junk." Tony said as he went inside of Peggy's room for his usual visit. He was flipping through an old and dusty leather bound journal as he took a seat next to her bed.

 

Looking at the book, a smile found it's way onto her face. "That was your father's old journal. He used to write in it all the time."

 

"Then why are there hearts all over it?"

 

"Anthony... do you know who your father's first love was?" Peggy asked, looking up at the confused man before her.

 

"It was mom right?"

 

"No dear. Your father, Howard, was in love with a soilder. A young man who had a good heart, had looks and brains, and was the best man I ever met."

 

"Howard was in love with a guy? Wait wait wait. I thought the best man you ever met was Steve."

 

"He was and still is."

 

"...He was in love with Steve...?"


End file.
